Princess Doll
by Eun Blingbling
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, seorang puteri konglomerat yang dididik sang ibu untuk menjadi seorang puteri yang anggun dan penuh sopan santun berubah 180 derajat saat bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. Seorang murid SHS urakan yang berbanding terbalik dengan image SHS -Shinki High School, sekolah terelit di Korea Selatan. YUNJAE. GENDERSWICTH.


Kim Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ pemilik mata indah dengan pupil besar nan hitam pekat itu memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin. Di belakangnya, sang ibu sedang menyisir rambut lurus sepunggung berwarna coklat karamel miliknya. Wanita berusia 35 tahun itu tersenyum menatap penampilan Jaejoong. Anak perempuan satu-satunya itu tampak cantik dengan balutan seragam sekolah musim seminya. Kemeja putih dengan blazer hijau lumut, rok bermotif kotak-kotak coklat sebatas paha dilengkapi dengan dasi panjang bercorak sama yang bergantung rapi di leher Jaejoong.

"_Perfect! As always."_ Puji Ny. Kim yang disambut ucapan terima kasih dari Jaejoong.

"Ayo sarapan."

Ny. Kim meraih tas ransel di atas meja dan memakaikannya pada Jaejoong yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Hari ini ada ujian matematika bukan?"

"_Ne." _

"Berusahalah untuk menjadi yang terbaik."

"_Ne." _

Jaejoong berjalan satu meter di belakang ibunya. Keluar dari kamar bernuansa pink soft itu dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai dasar. Ia mengambil duduk di hadapan sang ibu yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk, mengambil serbet putih bersih di depannya lalu meletakkannya di atas paha.

Duduknya tampak anggun dengan punggung tegak, kedua tangan saling bertumpu di atas paha dan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Benar-benar seperti seorang putri kerajaan yang memiliki etika tinggi.

Pose Ny. Kim pun tak berbeda jauh. Keduanya diam selama 5 menit. Menunggu sang kepala keluarga ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Dimana tuan?" Ny. Kim bertanya pada kepala pelayan keluarganya.

"Aku di sini." Sebelum kepala pelayan bermarga Lee tersebut menjawab, Tuan Kim lebih dulu mengintrupsinya.

"Selamat pagi ayah." Jaejoong menyapa Tuan Kim yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Tuan Kim tanpa menoleh pada sang anak.

Para _maid_ segera menyiapkan makanan untuk anggota keluarga Kim. Setiap orang mempunyai _maid_ sendiri yang sangat hafal apa yang harus mereka hidangkan untuk tuannya.

"Selamat makan." Ucap anggota keluarga Kim bersamaan saat _maid _mereka selesai menyiapkan makanan.

Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar menemani suasana sarapan keluarga konglomerat itu. Waktu 15 menit yang sudah ditetapkan untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka. Seperti gerakan yang sudah terlatih, mereka meletakkan sendok atau sumpit yang mereka gunakan, mengelap bibir mereka dengan serbet yang sudah tersedia dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih atas makanannya' secara bersamaan. Dilanjutkan dengan beranjak dari kursi untuk pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing.

:. YUNJAE .:

Eun Blingbling

.

Sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru berhenti di depan gerbang ShinKi High School. Kim Jaejoong turun dari mobilnya, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang supir kemudian mulai melangkah memasuki kawasan sekolah terelit seKorea Selatan itu.

Sekolah dengan arsitektur modern berlantai 5 itu tampak sepi. Jaejoong memang selalu datang 30 menit lebih awal dari jam masuk. _Yeoja_ berkulit putih bak salju itu mengeluarkan kartu pelajar miliknya. Menunjukkannya pada mesin bersensor merah untuk diidentifikasi. Bunyi 'tit' dua kali bersamaan dengan penghalang yang terbuka membuatnya berjalan melalui portal tersebut. Ia menaiki salah satu dari 5 ekskalator yang disediakan sekolahnya walaupun ada 4 lift yang akan membuatnya lebih cepat sampai. Tapi karena fobianya akan tempat sempit membuatnya enggan untuk menggunakannya.

Koridor yang sepi tak membuatnya urung untuk meneruskan langkahnya menuju tempat tertinggi yang dimiliki SHS –Singkatan dari Shinki High School. Ya, atap sekolah adalah tujuannya. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu bel berbunyi disana ketimbang tempat lain.

Tangan kanannya mendorong pintu berbahan stainless dengan ukiran kayu oak yang melilit pada handle pintu, perpaduan yang aneh menurut Jaejoong. Langkah kakinya terus mendekati pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kaca dengan ketebalan 20 cm dan tinggi 1 meter tersebut.

Dari sini, ia bisa leluasa melemparkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru sekolah. Di sisi tempatnya berada, ia bisa melihat taman belakang sekolahnya yang terhampar rumput hijau kualitas terbaik. Kumpulan bunga warna-warni yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga jika dilihat dari atas akan membentuk kata 'SHS'.

Matanya memperhatikan sebentar beberapa tukang kebun yang memotong rumput yang sudah mulai memanjang. Mata besarnya kini melirik jam tangan dengan tulisan 'Cartier' di atas angka enam itu sebentar. Kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke taman.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

Dan bersamaan dengan selesainya ia berhitung, sebuah pancuran air yang berasal dari selang yang ditanam di beberapa tempat muncul diikuti dengan pancuran yang lainnya. Setiap jam 7 pagi dan 6 sore, air mancur itu akan otomatis muncul untuk menyiram bunga-bunga di sana.

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibir Jaejoong. Jika dilihat dari atas seperti ini, titik-titik air itu akan terbias oleh sinar matahari dan menghasilkan pelangi-pelangi kecil.

"_Yeppo~" _

Setelah melihat pertunjukkan pelangi yang berlangsung selama 5 menit itu, Jaejoong beranjak ke sisi sebelah kanan. Di sana ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan besar bergaya eropa abad ke 19 dengan tulisan 'SHS THEATER' di depannya. Ya, sekolahnya memiliki teater sendiri yang dibuka untuk umum saat acara kelulusan dan ulang tahun sekolah.

Jaejoong berjalan ke sisi kiri. Mata bulatnya menatap beberapa siswa tengah berjalan melewati gerbang. Ya, mereka berjalan bukan menggunakan mobil dikarenakan para siswa tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kendaraan sendiri. Kau tahu sendirikan peraturannya? Anak sekolah dilarang menggunakan mobil. Bagaimana dengan sepeda? _Oh my~_ mana mungkin ada murid yang menggunakan sepeda di SHS?

"Oh!"

Jaejoong terperangah. Asumsinya barusan dipatahkan begitu saja oleh seseorang yang saat ini tengah melajukan sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga beberapa murid yang ia lewati memekik kaget. Melihat dari postur dan seragam yang ia kenakan, si pengendara sepeda tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki. Beberapa tim keamanan sekolah berlari di belakang si pengendara sepeda. Meneriakkan beberapa kata yang terdengar samar di telinga Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong dapat menebak kata apa yang diucapkan. Kalau tidak 'berhenti', pasti kata makian.

Jaejoong masih menatap ke bawah walau keributan tadi sudah tak terlihat lagi. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Ini menarik. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani melawan aturan sekolah. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menyandarkannya pada pagar pembatas kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tidak! Ia tidak berniat untuk melihat sisi lainnya. Karena di sana, yang ada hanyalah hamparan hutan luas menuju gunung, kencang berhembus kabar jika hutan tersebut angker dan memakan banyak korban jiwa.

:. YUNJAE .:

Eun Blingbling

.

Jaejoong memandang nanar pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah gedung yang ia perkirakan berlantai dua dengan cat kream kusam dan mengelupas dimana-mana. Sebuah tulisan 'DGC' menunjukkan identitas gedung tersebut.

"DGC?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Pasalnya huruf 'C' yang mengantung di depan gedung tersebut posisinya miring 30 derajat. Entah karena engselnya lepas atau memang disengaja.

"Hahh~ kenapa aku bisa berakhir di sini." Ingatannya lantas mengulas kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu diwaktu perjalanannya keluar kelas. Saat tiba-tiba sang wali kelas memohon –jika tidak ingin disebut memaksa- untuk menyerahkan surat pemanggilan orang tua siswa pada seseorang bernama Jung Yunho.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona? Jika tidak keberatan, biar saya saja yang memberikannya." Sang supir yang sedari tadi memperhatikan majikannya tak bergeming mengambil inisiatif.

"Tidak, aku juga ingin tahu. DGC ini tempat apa."

"Kalau begitu biar saya temani."

"Tidak perlu!" tolak tegas Jaejoong.

"Kau jaga saja di sini. Aku takut mobilku akan tergores jika lengah pengawasan." Jaejoong bersikap angkuh sembari melangkah memasuki gedung diiringi dengan jawaban patuh sang supir yang mengiyakan perintahnya.

Tubuhnya merapat ke dinding berdebu itu saat dirinya berpapasan dengan segerombolan anak-anak berseragam sekolah kusut dari arah depan. Ia berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan mereka yang tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Aish! Bajuku jadi kotor." Gerutunya sembari menepuk-nepuk seragam bagian bahunya yang tertempel debu.

Jaejoong bergegas menaiki tangga sebelum insiden yang sama terulang kembali. Mengingat perkataan sang wali kelas tentang tempat tinggal si Jung Yunho. Ia memantabkan diri memasuki ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan DGC dengan lampu neon-neon kecil yang membentuknya.

Tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan hidung saat menghirup udara pengap di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini, pikirnya. Ia terus mendekat ke arah counter yang dijaga seorang pria berkacamata hitam dengan rambut panjang dan sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Pria itu tengah membaca sebuah buku karya Dan Brown berjudul 'Angels & Demons'.

Jaejoong berdehem guna mengundang perhatian pria berkacamata hitam di depannya. Dikala usahanya tidak berhasil. Ia mengetuk tiga kali meja counter dan langsung mendapat perhatian pria berambut panjang itu. Mata sipit dibalik kacamata hitam itu memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah. Seperti berusaha mengenali Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida_. Siswi dari Shinki High School. Saya ingin bertemu Jung Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha sopan walau terlihat enggan.

"Jung Yunho?" tanya pria itu sembari menjejalkan puntung rokoknya ke dalam asbak. Berusaha mematikan apinya.

"Dia-"

BRUKK!

"INI SALAHMU HINGGA MARCO MATI!"

Jaejoong memandang seram ke arah pria yang nampak marah itu. Apa ia tak salah lihat? Pria itu melempar seseorang?

Jaejoong tercengang saat penglihatannya tidak salah. Ia dapat melihat pria lain yang tengah meringis kesakitan di dekat kakinya.

"Yunho! Sudah kubilang untuk mengontrol dirimu di sini kan?" pria berkacamata itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menatap Yunho.

Jung Yunho mendengus kesal. Ia menghampiri pria berkacamata hitam itu dan menyadarkan tubuhnya pada meja counter.

"Tapi Changmin! Dia membunuh Marco!" bela Yunho sembari menunjuk sebuah mesin game yang menampilkan tulisan besar 'GAME OVER' pada layarnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kematian Marco kepada orang lain. Itu salahmu sendiri, lagi pula. Kau mempunyai tamu di sini"

"Huh?" mata musang Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang masih menunjukkan wajah takutnya. Ia masih terlalu shock mengetahui jika Yunho membanting orang hanya karena kalah dalam bermain game?

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong yang sepertinya belum berniat membuka suara. Pandangan matanya turun ke arah seragam yang dikenakan yeoja cantik itu. Mata sipitnya membulat saat mendapati lambang sekolah bertuliskan SHS yang sama dengan lambang yang berada di seragam yang ia kenakan.

Jaejoong kembali terperangah saat melihat Yunho yang berlari ketakutan kemudian terjun keluar jendela. Dapat ia dengar suara berdebum keras dan jeritan kucing kampung sesaat setelah Yunho melompat keluar.

Changmin di depannya hanya berlaku santai. Kejadian seperti itu bukanlah pemandangan langka. Ia kembali menyulut rokoknya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Changmin membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Ia seperti ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh- itu. Aku diminta untuk memberikan ini." Ucap Jaejoong memberikan sebuah amplop yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

:. YUNJAE .:

Eun Blingbling

.

Jaejoong memandangi sekali lagi. Gedung di depannya. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Changmin saat ia menanyakan kepanjangan dari DGC.

"Dong Game Center? Benar-benar nama yang aneh." Jaejoong berdecak sekali. Ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Eoh? Kemana Han _ajusshi_?" kembali matanya mengedar. Mencari mobil audi hitam miliknya. Ia mendesah lelah saat tak mendapati mobil mewah itu dimana pun.

"Owh~ ok. Sepertinya aku harus mencoba bus." Gumamnya tersenyum lebar. Sudah lama ia ingin menaiki salah satu angkutan umum itu, tapi izin sang ibu begitu sulit untuk didapat hingga kemanapun ia pergi harus menggunakan mobil.

"Hmmp!" matanya melebar sempurna saat seseorang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dari arah belakang dan menyeretnya ke dalam gang sempit diantara dua bangunan tinggi.

Sekilas memorinya mengulas kegiatannya saat belajar salah satu teknik pertahanan diri beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk mempraktekkannya.

'_Pertama-tama, injak kakinya.' _

Duak!

"Arrrgg!" si pembekap menjerit tertahan.

'_Kedua, gunakan sikutmu untuk memukul perutnya'_

Duk!

"Argg!"

'_Ketiga. Raih tangannya, putar kebelakang dan tendang bokongnya.'_

"AU! YAAAA!"

Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat teknik yang dipelajarinya berhasil ia praktekkan. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia terkesiap saat mengetahui siapa sang pembekap.

"Jung Yunho?"

"Arrggg! _Neo micheoso_?! Arrgg! Tanganku!"

Jaejoong panik, ia tidak menyangka jika orang yang dikiranya penculik itu adalah Yunho. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Yunho yang tengah berguling-guling di tanah menahan rasa sakit di tangan serta perutnya.

"_Mianhaeyo~_ kukira kau orang jahat yang ingin menculikku. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo~_"

"Aish! Kau itu wanita atau apa hah? Kenapa pukulanmu begitu kuat! Aish!" Yunho menggerutu sambil berusaha berdiri.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya meringis. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya saat melihat Yunho yang begitu kesakitan.

"Kurasa kau itu hanya cantik di luar. Tapi di dalamnya kau itu monster." Ejek Yunho masih meringis menahan nyeri di perutnya.

"YA! SALAHMU SENDIRI KENAPA BERLAKU MENCURIGAKAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Jaejoong tidak terima. Huh! Jika sang ibu melihatnya meneriaki orang seperti ini ia pasti akan disuruh mempelajari kembali tata cara berperilaku baik selama satu bulan penuh.

Seakan sadar. Yunho menjentikkan jarinya, seperti mengingat apa tujuannya membekap Jaejoong tadi.

"_Matta! _Hey! Apa kau mata-mata sekolah?"

"Huh?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti. Keningnya berkerut dalam mengundang decakan sebal dari Yunho.

"Me-nga-ku-lah." Jari telunjuk pria bermarga Jung itu mendorong pelan dahi Jaejoong seirama dengan kata yang diejanya barusan.

Jaejoong menepis telunjuk Yunho. Lama-lama kesabarannya habis menghadapi Yunho yang seenaknya memperlakukannya begini.

"Ya! Dengar Jung kumal! Aku bukan mata-mata! Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberikan surat panggilan orang tua untukmu! Jika tahu begini aku tidak sudi membuang waktumu hanya untuk diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu!" nafas Jaejoong memburu sehabis mengucapkan serentetan kata-kata barusan dengan penuh emosi. Sedang Yunho hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Jadi, kau bukan mata-mata sekolah?"

"BUKAN! APA KAU TULI!" Jaejoong yang kesal segera menarik telinga Yunho ke bawah, mengundang pekikan kesakitan dari _namja_ Jung itu.

"Au! Au! Au! Ampun! Lepaskan aku! Sakit!"

Jaejoong mendengus sebal. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tak pernah sekesal ini hingga membuatnya mampu bersikap kasar. Sang ibu selalu mengajarkannya sopan santun dan tata krama. Tapi jika menghadapi orang macam Jung Yunho, sepertinya pelajaran yang diajarkan sang ibu dan guru privatenya musnah semua.

"Oi! Oi! Kau masih hidup?" Yunho memandang aneh Jaejoong yang nampak melamun. Karena tak mendapat jawaban, ia menjepit hidung mancung Jaejoong dengan jarinya hingga menimbulkan pekikan keras dari _yeoja_ berambut panjang di depannya.

"Hahaha, kau sadar juga."

"Sakit bodoh!" aish, apalagi ini? Kini ia juga memaki?

Jaejoong merutuki dirinya, sepertinya ia memang harus mengulang pelajaran tata kramanya. Haish! Lama-lama bersama Yunho, ia bisa gila.

"Hey mau kemana?" Yunho bertanya saat mendapati Jaejoong yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Pulang." Tanpa menoleh Jaejoong menjawab.

Yunho mengejar langkah Jaejoong, menghalangi tubuh mungil itu hingga kini keduanya berhenti berjalan.

"Paling tidak beritahu aku namamu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah datang ke rumahku dan bercanda denganku tadi. Jadi kuanggap kita sudah berteman."

Jaejoong dibuat bingung dengan kata 'rumahku' dan 'bercanda'. Ia berpikir apa yang dimaksud rumah oleh Yunho tadi adalah game center itu dan bercanda itu ketika mereka berkelahi tadi?

"Kim Jaejoong!" seru Yunho saat melihat _name tag_ di seragam Jaejoong.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Jaejoong _ah~_"

Jaejoong tertegun. Masih memandang Yunho dengan raut bingung.

"_Jja~_ sampai bertemu besok." Seulas senyum dilemparkan Yunho sebelum ia melesat berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong.

_Namja_ itu terus berlari menerobos para pejalan kaki. Ia juga menyebrang jalan yang masih dilalui kendaraan juga mobil, tubuhnya dengan gesit menghindari mobil yang melaju dari arah kiri dan kanannya. Untungnya dia selamat sampai di seberang jalan dan masih sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong walau ia diteriaki klakson dan beberapa pengendara mobil yang memakinya atas sikap cerobohnya.

"Dasar tidak waras." Gumam Jaejoong masih menatap tubuh Yunho yang perlahan menghilang.

:. YUNJAE .:

Eun Blingbling

.

'_Menyebalkan, ceroboh, gila dan urakan. Itulah kesan pertamaku akan dirinya'_

TBC

Eun Blingbling is back~

Hello~ setelah sekian lama eun hiatus akhirnya bisa juga membuat sebuah ff yang entah menarik atau tidak. sebenarnya udah dari awal liburan eun berencana pengen buat ff, but dikarenakan otak writer eun gak bekerja mencari inspirasi. Jadi baru sekarang bisa post ff baru ditambah kemarin eun lagi ngerjain software suruhan bos jadi gak ada waktu buat mikir ff. Sumpah! Jadi programmer itu gak enak! Pening~

FF ini terinsipirasi dari anime berjudul 'Tonari_no_Kaibutsu-kun' sumpah tuh anime kocak plus gokil abis. Tapi gak sama persis ama animenya, Cuma beberapa kata-kata dan kejadian eun ambil dari sana. Kalau garis besar alur ceritanya kemungkinan besar sama. Hehe.

So~ berminat untuk lanjut? Gimme your review ne?

Pay~ pay~


End file.
